If I Should Die Before I Wake
by jj2629
Summary: Something is killing people in their sleep and if its not stopped alot of people are going to die. Alex Mercer can't handel this case on her own, shes going to need help.
1. Chapter 1

I had an idea for a Supernatural story so I thought I would put it out there to see what people think so be sure to let me know, please and thank you!

I don't own anything.

The call came at 3:05AM. Detective Alex Mercer had only gotten home from work 3 hours ago and was deep in sleep when it came. It took her brain a moment to register the ringing of the phone and for a moment she considered ignoring it. But the ringing continued and she finally gave in to the annoying sound.

"Hello?….this is she……." what the voice on the other end of the phone said next made her blood run cold. She sat up in her bed, now fully awake.

"Could…could you say that again?"

She was dressed, had her gun and badge in her had and was out her front door within ten minutes of the call.

As she drove to the scene of the crime her mind raced. Nothing like this had ever happened in the town before, that's why she moved there. After working in what seemed to be a crime infested city for 3 years she finally had enough. She still thought about her first day on the job when she was 21, she was fresh out of the academy and looking forward to helping people as a career. 4 people died that day, they were to be the first of many dead bodies she would see in her life. When she came home after that first day she was filled with a determination to protect people, there were so many bad people in the world and she was going to make it her life's work to make sure that they never hurt anyone ever again. But, after 3 years it was starting to get to her, she couldn't take the pain anymore, she couldn't look into another persons eyes and tell then that their loved one wasn't going to come home that night, or ever. She needed a break.

She chose to move to a small town with a small population of friendly people. It was the kind of town where everybody knows everybody and not much goes on that people don't know about. She thought she work there for a while to clear her head.

She thought that for the time being she had gotten away from things like this. She was wrong.

The crime scene was illumined by the red and blue flashing lights. Police tape surrounded the large house and several police cars were parked on the road in front of it.

She stopped and got out of her car as a rookie cop approached her.

"What's going on here?" she asked him. The guy had only been on the job for about a month, he was sweating and looked like he might be sick at any moment. He looked at her for a moment then slowly walked passed her. She watched him walk away with a raised eyebrow.

"He's in shock" a voice shouted from behind her. She turned to see the Sheriff. He motioned for her to follow him as he walked towards the house. As they entered the front door he stopped and turned to her,

"Detective Mercer I have worked here of 25 years and I never saw anything like this before. All four family member are dead in their beds."

"Cause of death?" She asked.

"We can't tell. We hoped you would be able to tell us." He brought her first to the master bedroom. Inside lay what used to be a man and woman. The position of their bodies told Alex that they were asleep when they died. That what her first clue that something was terribly wrong here. How do you sleep through being torn almost completely apart? Blood covered the bed sheets, and walls making the room look like a slighter house. She didn't need to see the other to rooms of the kids to know that they would be the same.

In all three bedrooms the occupants were torn apart like one would see an animal do, but it appeared that the people never work up before they died. How was that possible?

As she did her first walk through of the crime scene the Sheriff followed her. She took notes and pictures looking for anything that would lead her to the killer. She then descended the stairs that led to the upstairs bedrooms, she needed to find out how the killer got in.

"What the point of entry?" Alex asked the Sheriff.

"We don't know. There's no damage to the doors and no broken windows."

They reached the bottom of the stairs and turned into the living room. As soon as she entered her focus was on the wall above the fireplace.

"Detective, can I ask you something?" He asked. His voice was betraying him, she could hear the fear in it. It was a fear that she shared but wouldn't let on to.

"Of course" Alex replied, not taking her eyes off the wall. They came to a stop a few feet from the fireplace.

"Have you ever seen anything like this?"

Written in blood on the wall were the words: Before I'm done 99 will die.


	2. Chapter 2

35 minutes later Alex's partner Bobby showed up on the scene with all the equipment he could carry. When Alex called him and gave him an overview of what the scene was like he had no idea what to bring, never having had to handle anything like this before, so he brought it all. Robert Turner or Bobby as everyone called him had only been on the job a few months and he was still learning the tricks of the trade. He liked his job but with a whole family killed and no evidence that there was anybody even in the house when it happened he was starting to think he was in over his head. Suddenly his Mom's constant suggestions that he should be a doctor were starting to sound like something more then a mother "wanting the best for her son."

He found her in the master bedroom looking over the bodies. He felt his stomach knot and a chill run through his body at the sight. They were not alone in the house, the officers were moved outside to succor the crime scene and start questing everyone who lived in the area, hoping that someone saw or heard something that would give them a lead.

"Hey," he greeted weakly, walking over the puddles of blood on the floor to stand next to Alex.

"Hey", she replied not taking her eyes off the bodies.

"Camera?" she asked holding out her hand, still not looking at him. He could almost see the wheels turning in her head. One of the first things he learned when they started working together was not to make to much noise while she was thinking. She told him with a laugh once that she had a short attention span, and if she lost her train of thought she might never find it again. She told him she would be a pretty crappy cop is she let a killer get away simply because she couldn't remember how the evidence showed how they were able to break into a house because she was distracted by something shiny.

"Right here" Bobby replied removing it from the bag he had over his shoulder and handing it to Alex. She started taking pictures and that's when he noticed the sick feeling in his stomach was growing. The horrific scene was making him feel weak, for a second he thought he might faint. As if she sensed his sickness Alex looked up at his pale face.

"You don't look so good."

"Yeah,' he answered. He didn't wan to open his mouth any more then he had to in fear that he would throw up. From the smell that was drifting from the bathroom to the other parts of the house somebody already did. Most likely one of the cop who were the first on the scene.

"Maybe you should go outside" She told him with a hint of concern in her voice.

'Okay," he breathed, his legs felt weak but he managed to get down the stairs and out the door.

The news vans had already arrived and were broadcasting live feeds. Booby could see it clearly in his head. People would be waking up soon, getting their morning coffee and turning on the t.v to see the headline "Family Slain" flash over the screen on every channel across the country. Soon almost everyone would know about their little town. People would scared out of their minds in fear of some crazy killer on the lose. If they didn't come up with answers soon there was going to be chaos.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Sorry so short.

Ok I have to be honest here I have no idea where this story is going. I've been trying to come up with a story but I cant. I figured I'd just keep writing whatever came into my mind and hope that some kind of story comes out of it but I'm running out of ideas fast. But for the people who are reading this and are reviewing (thank you all by the way, lots of love to you) I'll try my best. 


End file.
